


RS3 Outtake: Lesson Plans

by pipisafoat



Series: Remus's Sevens (part of the larger Harry Granger universe) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: Remus has written some lesson plans for his small group of seventh years.
Series: Remus's Sevens (part of the larger Harry Granger universe) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/658178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	RS3 Outtake: Lesson Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a character study, in that it was written not to be published but to assist in the writing process. However, y'all liked the Harry character study so much that I thought you might enjoy this, too.
> 
> Extremely minor spoilers for RS3 (the third installment of Remus's Sevens), which is trucking along nicely. (However, it has no idea where it's going or what happens next or how long it needs to be or *anything* like that.)
> 
> Any tagging suggestions will be welcomed. This is ... seriously, how do?

From the desk of R.J. Lupin, Freelance Tutor

Class: 7s  
Topic: Patronus Charm

LESSON ONE: THEORY

Objectives: Each student will have the knowledge and skills to: 1. demonstrate an understanding of the safety needs inherent in this charm; 2. demonstrate an understanding of the charm’s requirements, manifestations, and uses; 3. demonstrate the safe and effective application of the diagnostic and containment charms; and 4. rapidly and correctly identify the appropriate use of the charm in different situations.

Directly Related Lessons: None preceding. Two following are Practical and Review.

Materials: Each student will require a wand and at most a writing implement of their choice and paper and parchment. Classroom materials needed are blackboard, chalk, desks. Tutor will require wand for demonstrations.

Resources: No specific required reading. Students are expected to research from school and personal materials prior to the lesson.

Plan: Following unrelated practical lesson, students will first take unexpected pre-test to determine the level of understanding gained through private study. Students will then share their research with each other in guided conversation. Finally, an anticipated post-test will be administered individually to examine readiness for the next lesson.

Other: For safety reasons, Practical and Review lessons will not be considered without serious attention given to Theory and every student’s demonstration of understanding.

LESSON TWO: PRACTICAL

Objectives: Each student will cast this charm a minimum of three times without need for safety measures. Should a student require safety measures, their successful casts must increase by the number of times said safety measures were required.

Directly Related Lessons: Preceded by Theory. Followed by Review.

Materials: Each student, tutor, and assistant will require a wand in good working order.

Resources: None required. Students may bring additional resources and utilize the knowledge of their classmates, tutor, and any assistants. 

Plan: Lesson commences with verbal safety review for all students. Upon satisfactory demonstration of safety, students will break into small arranged groups. Students will take turns casting while others perform the diagnostic and containment charms. Each student may have one attempt at a time before rotating throughout the group until each student has successfully cast without need for containment as outlined in Objectives.

Other: The tutor may stop this lesson or remove a student at any time for safety reasons. 

LESSON THREE: REVIEW

Objectives: Each student will demonstrate repeated success by casting an additional three times without need for containment. 

Directly Related Lessons: Preceded by Theory and Practical. 

Materials: Each student will require a wand in good working order.

Resources: None required. Students may bring additional resources and utilize the knowledge of their classmates and tutor.

Plan: Lesson commences with short review of safety and safety charms. Students will break into small arranged groups and commence casting one at a time, rotating in the same fashion as the Practical lesson, until Objectives are achieved.

Other: The tutor may stop this lesson or remove a student at any time for safety reasons.


End file.
